The Wrong O'Conner
by RoyalPurple4
Summary: Thanks to Brian Josephine's life is in danger, and some of Bragas men are on the hunt for O'Conner and Toretto. They will do anything to protect their family, even if it means getting Jack involved. (This is one of these kinds of stories that you write late at night, and decide to post. I apologize for any errors in the writing.)
1. Chapter 1

It was three in the morning in both Colorado, and in Los Angeles on a Sunday night/ Monday morning. Typically Brian would sleep through the night with his wife Mia, especially since Jack was old enough to sleep through a night without having to wake up for some reason.

In Colorado, however, a tall, skinny, beautiful blonde girl named Josephine O'Conner would be fully awake, racing in the town of Carbondale Colorado. Josephine O'Conner was the sister of the well-known LA race legend, Brian O'Conner who was currently dead asleep.

Tonight seemed like it would be like any normal race night, Josephine would take her Shelby Mustang Boss out to the races, and win her money. However, tonight was different, instead of taking her trusty Mustang to the races she brought her 2013 Chevy Camaro. She knew that the car handled terribly, but she wanted to change things up. She signed up for her usual mile drag race, and a race around the town. She was a little nervous about running her new girl, especially with drifting, because the car was known to slide, and spin out and tonight she couldn't afford anything that might make her loose.

"You sure you want to run the Camaro?" One of the guys asked, they could tell that Josephine was skeptical of racing around town in the slippery car. Josephine shook her head _'yes'_ she had no other choice. She couldn't back down, that wasn't how she was made. Once she started something she finished it, especially races.

It was 3:30 AM, and the last race around the town was starting. Josephine cautiously got into her blacked out Chevy Camaro and started the engine. So far the car had made it the entire night without slipping or spinning out. The engine of her car growled as the others hissed and revved at the finish line. The signal went off and Josephine went rigid as she quickly pulled herself into Third and Second place. As she was nearing first the nose of an old 1988 Honda Civic DX harshly nudged the hip of the new Camaro, sending the car rolling through the air.

Josephine was sure she was going to land on the car's back and it would be over fo the two of them. The car continued to spin over the road, as the racers stopped and prepared to rush to Josephine's aid. That was one of the things that she loved about the Colorado racing scene, was that even though everyone was racing against one another, everyone cared about one another. In LA the other racers would have just dis qualified Josephine, and kept on going and when the race finished, hopefully someone who knew her would come help her after they had noticed she hadn't finished.

Josephine hyperventilated as the car did one final flip and then miraculously landed on its feet, like that of a cat. She gasped, as she was sure she had landed upside down, but when she realized she hadn't, and saw all the racers rushing towards her she put the car into gear and slammed down on the break, heading home. She sped back to her apartment, and rushed into her bedroom pushing past her two dogs. Josephine quickly sat on the couch and began sobbing, which was something she never ever did.

It was almost 4 AM when she heard a knock on the door. She wiped under her eyes, and got up. "Who is it?" She yelled, waiting a response.

"It's uh- It's me, Lucas!" Lucas' voice quivered. "Lucas!" She excitedly said under her breathe as she went to open the door for her fiancé.

She opened the door ready to kiss him, but instead she opened the door and saw two men next to Lucas. One had a gun pointed to Lucas' head, and the other looked like he was ready to attack Josephine.

"You O'Conner?" The aggressive looking man asked, taking a step towards Josephine as she took a step back. "Yes." She squeaked, feeling very intimidated, as the man grumbled at her through a very thick Spanish accent.

"Then, this is for what happened in Rio." The man wound his fist back into the air, ready to smash her nose in. "No!" Lucas screamed as he broke free from the other man's grip and tackled the man pursuing Josephine. Lucas pounced on him, and tackled him to the ground, trying to choke him out.

As Lucas was winning the fight the other man, still standing in the front doorway, raised his gun, and aimed it at Lucas. "No!" Josephine shrieked as the man shot Lucas in the head sending him flopping onto the floor and bleeding on the white carpet. The more aggressive man stood up and went back over to Josephine. He punched her in the gut, and began to repeatedly kick her up against a wall. Finally after kicking her in the face and torso for a while he picked her up by her neck, up off her feet and snarled in her face.

"You tell Toretto, watch his back." He said, spitting a little. He released her neck and she fell down onto the ground in a bruised and battered pile. The two men walked out of the apartment and onto the driveway as they stole the Camaro, and took off.

Josephine lied there for a while until her dogs came slinking out from under the bed. She petted their heads as she crawled over to Lucas as he held her hand. 15 minutes went by and Lucas had officially passed away. She quietly sobbed as she crawled to the coffee table where the home phone was and began to dial her brother's number.


	2. Chapter 2

It was four thirty in the morning, and soon Dom and Brian would be getting up and driving to work at the garage. Instead they would be getting up in about ten minutes after Josephine would have called them, and been driving to Colorado. The phone rang, and Brian jumped up as the shrill sound rang through the air. "Get that." Mia mumbled to her husband, rolling over and throwing a pillow over her head. Brian quickly swiped the phone off its base, and answered it to make it stop ringing. "Hello?" His voice croaked. "Brian, help me!" Josephine panicked into the other end of the line. "Josi?" Brian asked, quickly sitting up, and getting out of bed as he headed down the hallway of the extravagant, two-story house towards Dom's room. "Brian, help! Two men flipped my car over, and then followed me home and now Lucas is dead!" "Josephine! Calm down!" Brian harshly whispered into the phone, trying not to wake Jack.

Brain walked up to the oak colored door and began pounding on it. "Josephine, Dom and I are going to be at your house in four hours—" "Four hours? Brian, I live in Colorado!" "I think you forget that I have a really fast car." Brian sarcastically said with a smirk on his face as Dom opened his door. "Brian, don't get caught." Josephine said through her teeth as she winced in pain, repositioning herself on the floor. Brian's smile was gone and he looked at Dom with a very worried expression. "Just… We'll be there soon." Brian hung up, and threw the phone onto Dom's bed, chucking it past him.

"Who the hell was that?" Mia asked, emerging from the darkness of the bedroom and down the hall.

"Mia, go back to bed honey."

"No, Brian. Who was that?" Brian took a deep breath in; he didn't want Mia to worry. Or for that matter, come along. "It's Josephine. Dom and I need to drive to Colorado and get her." Brian motioned for Dom as he walked down the hall, down the stairs, through the living room and into the entryway grabbing the keys to his car and walking out to the driveway. Both men pulled the cover off the GT-R and got in, speeding to Carbondale Colorado.

"What happened?" Dom asked, after 40 minutes of silence.

"I don't know. I think it's something involving Braga."

"But he's dead."

"Ya, but not all of his guys are."

"I thought Hobbes had that case under control!"

"Dom, don't yell it's five in the morning."

"I'm damn well aware what time it is, Brian! You were the idiot who woke me up at 4:30! So I'll yell all I want! If I fucking feel like singing with the windows down, and screaming in your face, I fucking will!" Dom yelled, putting Brian in his place.

"Now tell me where the hell we are going, and what the plan is."

"We are going to go get my sister, pack up all her shit, take the Mustang and get the hell out."

"What about the apartment?"

"I'll call my friend Marcy from the FBI, she can hack into the system and erase my sister's name from the owner's position."

"Who's driving what?" Dom asked, his eyes liting up, Brian knew he was hoping to drive the stang, because Dom only drove muscle, and refused to drive import.

"You'll drive with my sister in the stang, and load as much junk as you can in the car. I'll take the rest of her crap, and the dogs." Brian would have made Dom drive his sister back home even if Dom didn't want to, because he refused to see his sister in any condition besides 'good'.


	3. Chapter 3

They finally arrived to the apartment around nine, and saw the door cracked open. Brian quickly parked his car in the street and rushed into the place to see Lucas lying in the middle of the floor with a pool of blood around him, and Josephine curled up in a corner, with both dogs curled up around her.

"Josi!" Brian gasped kneeling down beside his sister as the two dogs growled deeply at Brian. "Luka. Mac." Josephine said, weakly scolding her two dogs as they stopped growling and whined at her.

"Josephine, are you okay?"

"Brian?" She turned her head to see her brother kneeling down beside her and a tall, muscular man standing off to the side. "Who's that?" Josephine motioned to Dom who looked like he was going to fall over he was so tired.

"That's Dom. He's here to help me take you home to Los Angeles."

"No, I want to stay her."

"Josephine, I can't do that. I need to be watching you. What happened was because of me, and whoever was here last night got confused between the two of us."

"Brian, I'm 24! I can make my own decisions."

"I know that, lil' sis but you aren't exactly in a position that I feel safe leaving you in."

"Fine." Josephine sighed and Brian signaled to Dom to help pick her up. "Where are the keys to Beauty?" Brian asked, as Dom picked up his sister, in a small shivering, and bruised pile. "Nightstand." Josephine latched her arms around Dom's neck and laid her head against his warm chest. Brian disappeared into her bedroom and returned a few seconds later with the keys to the silver 2014 Shelby Mustang that was parked on the driveway.

"Who's Beauty?" Dom asked as he followed Brian out to the stang, placing her into the front seat after Brian unlocked the car. "This is Beauty." Josephine said, falling onto the floor of the car. "What the hell are you doing?" Brian asked, looing confused at his sister. "If you think I'm sitting on my leather seats, covered in blood, then you can pull me behind with a rope." She stubbornly said, looking at her brother as he sighed and Dom smiled.

Dom was starting to like Josephine; she cared about her car just like he did. They were both extremely strict when it came to their car. Neither allowed food in it, or anything besides water. They didn't let people in with dirty shoes, and nothing that was staining or left an odor could sit on the leather. And she seemed tough, and resistant to putting up with anything that seemed like bull shit to her, at first.

"Don't smile, it eggs her on." Brian scowled as he marched into the apartment and found a blanket and a towel. He put down a thick brown towel onto the seat as Josephine slowly lifted herself into the seat, and then covered herself with the white fleece blanket that Brian had brought her.

Brian and Dom spent fifteen minutes loading both sports cars with everything in the apartment minus the furniture and kitchen accessories. Brian finally packed his car tight with everything including two, excited dogs and was ready to head back home. They got into the cars, Brian called Marcy, and then 9-1-1 so someone would find Lucas and the two cars raced back to Los Angeles.


	4. Chapter 4

After the normal eight hours it took to get from Colorado to Los Angeles, both the GTR and the Mustang pulled into the driveway of a luxury home on the beach. "Where are we?" Josephine asked in astonishment as Dom parked the car.

"Your brother bought a house on the beach."

"How the hell did he manage that?"

"Mia's a doctor now, and Brian and I own a garage company."

"Damn."

Dom smiled as he got out of the car and headed over to Josephine's side, to help her out. Josephine opened the door after Dom had shut his and put a foot onto the ground, slowly getting out and standing up. "You really don't need to do this." Dom started, but Josephine wasn't the kind that liked to be babied. "I've got this, Dom." She said as she began to slowly wobble around. "Josephine!" Brian yelled in a panicked tone, he was like an over protective parent when it came to his little sister.

"Shut the hell up, Brian!" She said as he took a few more shaky steps before her leg gave out and she fell onto the concrete, hitting her already bruised side. "Shit!" Dom rushed forwards and picked her up, as she bit her bottom lip trying to keep from screaming in pain. "Mia!" Dom bellowed as Brian's wife came rushing out from the kitchen a few moments later. "Oh my God! What happened?" Mia shrieked as Dom brought in the injured girl.

"She fell, and I think she hurt a previous injury again."

"Put her in my bathroom!"

"Where?"

"Just, lay her on the floor!"

Dom quickly rushed Josephine up the stairs and put Josephine on a towel he laid out for her. "Get out." Mia said, pushing Dom out of the bathroom as soon as she rushed in, and locked the door. An hour of continual screaming, cursing, and crying went on from inside the bathroom as Brian sat on the floor outside of the door.

Dom was in the kitchen making, Jack, lunch as the 15 year old sat and played on his iPad. "What are you doing?" Dom asked, putting down a bowl of pasta in front of the kid. "Customizing my dream car." He said quietly. Dom knew that Jack knew that whatever was going on was bad, but he didn't know exactly what so he kept quiet. "And what is your dream car?" Dom asked, trying to drone out Josephine's screaming. "2014 Chevy Camaro, plain yellow." Dom smiled, he was going to give Brian hell for his kid liking muscle over import. "Well I think you have a pretty good chance of getting that car." He smiled. "Uncle Dom, what's going on upstairs?" Jack looked at him, ignoring Dom's previous comment, wanting answers.

"Uh- your Mom is helping someone."

"I know that, but who? Why is Dad so worried?"

Just as Dom was about to tell Jack that his aunt was upstairs, Brian came down.

"Hey Dad?"

"Not now, Jack."

Brian walked over to the fridge and pulled out a beer. "Brian!" Dom barked, and Brian snapped out of his trance.

"What?"

"Jack has something to ask you."

Brian looked at his son who put his empty bowl in the sink and looked up at his Dad. "Who's upstairs?" Brian looked at his son, then to Dom, and then back at his son. He was speechless.


	5. Chapter 5

Brian sighed, and walked over to the kitchen table taking a seat. "Jack…" He started as he opened his beer and took a sip.

"Brian, not to interrupt but did you get the dogs out of the car?"

"Shit! Hold on Jack!" Jack's eyes widened as he heard the words _dog_, and _shit_ come out of his father's mouth at once.

Brian ran out to the GT- R and grabbed the leashes of two, very hot dogs and brought them inside as they walked into the kitchen and lied down on the tile.

"Jack, that is your aunt upstairs."

"I have an aunt? What happened to her?"

"I don't know, but right now I want you to stay downstairs. Okay?"

"Yes, sir." The teen's excitement was gone as he picked up his tablet and started for the living room.

"Jack! I'm serious. Don't go up there, she has had to go through a lot today, and I want her to rest."

"Okay, Dad!" Jack said in his almost teenage angsty tone.

Brian watched as Jack walked into the living room and turned on the Xbox. "What happened up there?" Dom asked, grabbing a beer for himself.

"Whoever attacked her last night severely bruised her, and bruised some ribs."

"Mia fix her?"

"Ya, she gave her some morphine and put her in bed. Which reminds me, tonight your sleeping on an air mattress…"

"You gave her my bed?"

"Kind of, it was either that or we could move Jack into our room, and I didn't really want to have to do that because then she would get excited about having a nephew and-"

"Brian! Calm down! I understand! What about all of her shit though? Where are we putting all that?"

"That's the other thing…"

"What other thing?"

"You're getting a room mate."

"Fine."

"Fine?You're not mad?"

"No. Why would I be?"

"I don't know…"

"Well I'm mad but not because of the room or anything Josephine did."

"Then why are you mad?"

"I'm mad, Brian, because I just experienced your sister's near death experience because of you!"

"Because of me? How is this my fault? How was I supposed to know they would locate the wrong O'Conner?"

"It's your fault because you put your name out there and now a million people are trying to find us, but since we changed our names they found the closest match to O'Conner and that was your sister!"

The yelling continued until Mia came down to chew them out. "Hey!" Mia bellowed and the two men went quiet. "Jack, go outside and play with the dogs." Mia ordered her son out from the living room and the two lazy dogs that were passed out on the tile, out to their luxurious backyard that overlooked the ocean. Mia waited for the three to leave before she started in on the boys.

"Stop blaming each other, okay? It's over! It happened! It's done! There's no going back! The only thing we can do, now, is protect Josephine and our family. Now I want you up stairs, your sister wants to talk to you, and you go get Jack and unpack the cars." Mia said pointing at Brian and then Dom as the two disembarked from the kitchen table and off to their destinations.


	6. Chapter 6

Brian sighed as he trudged up the stairs and down the hall to Dom, and now Josephine's bedroom. He softly knocked on the door, and opened it to see his baby sister rolled over on her side looking out the floor to ceiling window that looked out over the backyard and the ocean. "Hey." Brian said taking a seat on the edge of Dom's bed. "Hi." She mumbled turning over to look at her brother.

Brian looked at his sister, she was covered in sweat, her blonde hair was tangled and stuck to her face, and the bruises were less dramatic after the blood had been wiped off them. "Pretty nice view, huh?" Brian tried shifting the focus from his sister's appearance to what was happening outside. "Ya." Things seemed awkward between the two, it had been 13 years.

As Josephine opened her mouth Dom came bursting through the door pushing two mattresses into the room. "You guys brought my mattresses?" Josephine looked at her brother and then at Dom in disbelief. "Ya, why are you so surprised by that?" Brian asked, looking at his sister with a confused expression. "Did you tie them to the GT-R?" She asked, getting ready to crack a smile. "Yes?" Her brother continued and Josephine burst into laughter. "That must have looked ridiculous!" She said still cracking up. "It was." Dom smiled as he stacked them on one another, and put a sheet over them. "Whatever. Why did you want me up here?" Brian said in a sour mood. "I forgot." Josephine said still giggling.

"Fine then, I'm going down stairs."

"Okay." Josephine laughed as her brother stomped out.

"Where do you want these?" Dom asked, pushing them against the wall. "Against the window." Josephine stated, correcting the direction of which he was pushing her _'bed'_. Dom pushed the double stacked, makeshift bed up against the window leaving about two inches of space between his bed and hers.

"So why did you move in with my brother, and Mia?" Josephine asked as Dom went out into the hall to drag in the rest of her stuff as she tired to quickly, and carefully switch beds. "Because, I wanted to be closer to J-, everyone." He said picking her up and placing her onto the other bed as he tried to cover his hiccup from almost saying _Jack_.

"Thanks." She said repositioning herself. "So why did you go to Colorado?" Dom asked putting stuff where she directed him to.

"Honestly? Because of the racing scene. There everyone watches out for everyone even if you hardly know them. Here it's every racer for themselves. Not to mention there are way more open road to race on, than there are here."

"Sounds nice." Dom said sitting on the edge of his bed, staring at Josephine's beautiful blue eyes. "It is." She said, warmly smiling back at him.

There was a moment between them where they felt like it was only them, and everything felt perfect. Dom got up and sat down on Josephine's bed and was about to say something when they heard the sound of a very loud Camaro engine rev in front of their house. "Mom?" Jack yelled out, and Josephine looked at Dom with wide eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

"Who's that?" She asked, referring to Jack's voice. "What's going on?" She asked again, suddenly standing up and quickly walking down the hall, down the stairs and to the entryway where she saw Jack standing there. "What, Jack?" Brian asked coming out of his office. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the Camaro out front and Josephine's eyes darting between the Camaro and Jack. "Hello? Who are you?" She asked calmly as a man got out of the car and headed to the front door.

"Jack, your nephew."

Josephine was speechless, and furious at Brian for not telling her. "Jack I need you to go to your room now." Brian sent his son out of the entry way and up to his room as he opened the front door.

"Is Josephine, O'Conner here?" A male voice asked. "Why?" Brian asked in a very hostile tone.

"Because I found her Camaro."

"Eric?" Josephine whispered.

"Look, buddy I'm just trying to return her car to her."

"Eric!" Josephine yelled as she pushed past her brother and hugged the tall guy standing on the front door step.

"How did you find me?"

"The GPS Tracking device you installed in Beauty."

"GPS?" Brian raged.

"Where?"

"It's on the underneath of the hood…" Eric started. Brian marched over to the mustang popped the hood and found the blinking light and smashed it.

"Brian!"

"I'm sorry Josephine, but I can't risk you being found." Brian yelled as he walked over to the black out Camaro and smashed it's GPS as well. "I'm sorry about him." Josephine stressfully sighed.

"Hey, it's alright. Anyways I have to get back home to my mom, she's in the hospital."

"Oh, gosh. Well I hope she gets well soon." Eric shrugged as he hugged Josephine and tossed the keys to her. She quickly limped to her injured Camaro and ran her hand over its dents.

"I think I'll be able to fix her before sundown." A deep voice behind her said. She turned around and saw Dom standing there. She smiled and handed Dom the keys and limped back inside. She wanted to find out more about her newly discovered nephew.

"Mia!" Josephine yelled as a skinny, dark haired woman entered into the living room. "Yes?" She asked wiping her hands with a towel. "Want to explain to me about how I have a cousin?" Josephine started, and Mia's smile disappeared.

The two sat on the sofa and talked for four hours about everything that had happened, including Jack.

"Wow. I missed almost 20 years of my brother's life, and 15 of Jack's and no body bothered to call me or leave a message?" Josephine said as she hugged a pillow sitting on the couch.

"In my defense I didn't even know you existed until last year."

"It's not your fault, it's my stupid brother's for not ever saying anything to me."

The two continued until it was 9:00 PM and Josephine was fast asleep. Dom came in, just having finished repairing the Camaro and carried the exhausted blonde upstairs and to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Dom laid there in bed for what seemed like forever trying to fall asleep when Josephine started whimpering in her sleep. "Josephine?" Dom whispered, but the whimpering continued. The whimpers slowly turned into soft cried, and into full screaming. "Hey! Hey!" Dom said shaking her awake, and picking up the sobbing girl and holding her in his arms.

"What was it? What's wrong?" He asked rubbing her back trying to comfort her. "He tried to kill me." She mumbled with her face pressed into Dom's chest.

"Who did, Josephine?"

"The same guys in Colorado, they're going to kill me, Dom!" She wailed and Dom hugged her harder. "No one is going to get you Josephine, you are safe here." He said as he waited for her crying to die down.

"Why don't you lie down, and try to go back to sleep?" Dom asked as he laid her head down on the pillow and covered her up with the blankets. As he got up to get back into his bed she reached out and grabbed him by this forearm. "Stay, please?" He asked, persuading him. Of course it didn't take much to get him to agree he was convinced he was in love with her. And even though her fiancé had just died she was convinced she felt something with Dom. She felt pretty crappy from moving on so fast, but it was the only way she was going to recover from such an accident.

Dom climbed under the covers of the double stacked mattress and wrapped his arms around her as her breathing calmed down and her crying disappeared and they both fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Dom woke up the next morning expecting to see a pair of crystal clear blue eyes, but instead found an empty spot beside him. "Josephine?" He whispered, assuming everyone was sleeping in this Tuesday workday off. Dom hopped out of bed and rushed downstairs to see two panicked dogs pacing by the front door.

"Shit. Josephine!" Dom yelled through the house with a panicked tone. He ran out to the driveway and saw that the Mustang was no longer parked by the Camaro. "Goddammit!" Dom yelled as he looked at the Camaro and remembered that he had the keys hanging up on the hook in the garage. He rushed into the garage and got into the car. He tore out of the driveway and began driving away from home, not knowing where he was even going.

"Where the hell are you Beauty?" He yelled and the technologically advanced GPS in the car booted on. "Locating _'Beauty'_" The GPS' voice robotically harmonized. "What the hell…" Dom stared at the GPS as the screen read, _'Locating Beauty' _"Beauty, located." A blue dot blinked several times as Dom looked to see where Josephine had gone.

The car was parked out front of some house. Dom quickly sped down the road and made the trip to Carbondale in four hours. When he arrived to the house where Josephine was supposed to be he saw her driving back in a roofless '05 Blue Mustang. The car pulled into the driveway and the two got out.

"Josephine, what the hell?"

"Dom, I had to go to Lucas' funeral."

"You could have at least told me."

"You were asleep and it was a last minute thing."

"Well who the hell is that?"

"That's Kevin, Lucas' brother."

"Who's Lucas again?"

"The guy who was lying dead on the floor of my apartment, yesterday."

Josephine shuttered at the words that were coming out of her mouth. '_Yesterday.'_ Yesterday, Lucas was alive and well. Josephine remembered that the two had woken up the last day of his life, smiling and laughing and lying in bed just staring out the open window at the mountains.

**FLASH BACK**

"We should go hike." Lucas said as he gently ran his fingers through his fiancé's hair. "Hiking? That sounds fun." She smiled and rolled on top of him, kissing him. "I'll be ready in ten." She got off her soon to be husband and walked into the bathroom changing into a pair of jean shorts, a flannel shirt, and hiking boots. She came out of the bathroom and saw Lucas wearing almost the same thing, minus the shorts.

"We match." She giggled as she pulled the Polaroid camera off the top of her dresser and took a photo of him. "You ready?" He asked as he grabbed the keys to his Black Matte BMW m6. "Ready when you are."He smiled as he threw his arm over her shoulders.

**FLASH BACK ENDS**


	10. Chapter 10

"Josephine?" Kevin hollered, and she headed back over to him. "Dom, I want you to go home and tell Brian that I need a few days to sort everything out and if he needs me I'll be here." She said in a monotone voice as she slowly headed back to the house in her black dress. Dom watched as the girl he thought he was in love with vanished inside, leaving him out on the driveway.

He sighed and got back into the car as he slowly drove back home, dreading to tell Brian that his little sister had gone back to Carbondale and was staying with the dead guy's brother.

Josephine walked into the house and instantly could feel the rush of emotion coming over her. "Little Owl, what's wrong?" Kevin asked as he sat the crying girl down on the sofa.

"I can't live this life anymore."

"What life is that sweetie?"

"This racing life! This life with cars! I can't- I can't do it! Kevin you can't let them take me back to LA. I want to stay here! I love it here! I can escape the race world here, but back home I won't be able to!"

"Little Owl, just because of what happened during one race doesn't mean you need to stop doing what you love…"

"But that's it! I can't love it anymore, it's what killed Lucas and almost killed me!"

"I know baby, but it doesn't mean you have to sell your car and never get in one ever again."

"Why would I sell Beauty?" Josephine choked out the words through a pause in her sobbing. Kevin smiled as he put his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Josephine, I loved Lucas just as much as you did, but now he's gone and there's nothing we can do except pick our selves up, and start again." He stood up and stood Josephine up onto her feet and smiled at her. "Now with that being said, I think we should get some food and then go for a walk and try to clear our minds." Kevin said as he led her up the stairs to the bedroom that she and Lucas stayed in when they were over, and got dressed to go out.

She put on a thick, knit sweater her black suede boots, a black skirt and dressy red blouse. She grabbed her bag and met Kevin out in the car who had changed into a flannel, red shirt, tan jeans, dress shoes and had a sock hat on. "Where shall we eat my dear?" He asked driving into town that was considerably busy for a Tuesday.

"I don't care." Josephine mumbled, she really just wanted to go home curl up in a blanket on the patio, and watch the sunset. She didn't feel like eating, she didn't feel like talking, and she sure as hell didn't feel like thinking about her brother or Lucas. "Here okay?" Kevin asked as the pulled up to El Pollo Rico. Josephine quietly nodded as she followed him in.

The two ate a silent meal and headed back home where two excited Vizslsas greeted them. "Hello boys. Kevin said as he followed Josephine out onto the deck, bringing her a blanket as they sat on a swinging bench and watched the sun set behind the mountains. "Josephine, you need to go back home tomorrow." Josephine stared at Kevin, horrified at by what he was saying. "No!" She screeched, but Kevin stopped her.

"Look, your brother sounds like he is probably worrying about you, and it's best if you went home. We can pack up your stuff here and Lucas' things and Ill drive you back tomorrow."

"Lucas, no!" Josephine's high pitched sobs startled a flock of birds sending both hunting dogs after them in the field around their house.

"Look! I'll drive you to your house, in Beauty and stay for a couple days and then fly back to Carbondale." Kevin tried reasoning with Josephine, but there was no way that she was going to agree to this. Kevin knew the only way to get her home was to do it without her knowing. "All right, Little Owl." He sighed acting like he was going to give in, but he knew what he was going to do. He would pack Lucas' things up in the car take Lucas' dog with them, and put Josephine in the car while she was asleep.

That night Josephine went to sleep early, and Kevin began packing. He was all packed up, and had everything situated by two in the morning when he put the sleeping blonde girl into the car. Once everything was in the car he sped down the road towards LA. He was going to get there by Six in the morning at the rate he was going.


End file.
